It is well known that hair is routinely subjected to damaging and harsh agents. Examples of such agents include the chemicals found in hair sprays, gels, and coloring, bleaching, straightening, and curling formulations; the mechanical and heat energy applied during styling and/or hair drying, curling, or straightening; and the heat and stress imparted by exposure to the sun. Indeed, the harsh agents of everyday life often damage hair. Such damage may cause hair to break or split. In addition, such agents may cause hair to lose desired softness and appeal. That is, the above-mentioned agents and stresses that are applied to hair during everyday life often negatively impact the tensile properties of hair, such as hair elasticity and strength.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for compositions that increase the tensile properties of hair.